The Penguins' Abnormal Friday
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Penguins have a very, very strange Friday.
1. Chapter 1

**The Penguins' Abnormal Friday**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes, I love Penguins Of Madagascar, and it should be beyond obvious why. And yes, I love it more than almost anything else on television. Why am I simply babbling all of this to you? You came for the fanfic, not for me. So let me stop babbling and let you guys enjoy the fanfic. See you later, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything belong to their owners.

* * *

Skipper exited his home, moving the bowl out of the way as he jumped out. Kowalski, Private, and Rico quickly followed, the four having woke up in time. Skipper briefly looked up at the sky, rubbing his chin as he turned to Kowalski.

"Kowalski, tell me how good the weather is." Skipper commanded as he pointed his left flipper at Kowalski, who turned to face Skipper.

Kowalski licked his left flipper as he pointed upward at the sky. "Fifty two percent blue, fifty nine percent cloudy, ninety nine percent excellent." He quickly calculated as he looked up at the clear blue sky, with several white pouffy clouds in the sky.

Private clapped his flippers together with glee as he popped up in between Skipper and Kowalski. "Ooh! Ooh! Tell me we're going to go get some snow cones today!" He exclaimed, getting giddy.

Skipper chuckled as his flippers were firmly on his hips, turning around to pat Private on the head. "Of course we're getting snow cones, Private! Delicious, sugary sweetness all nicely frozen up!" He jumped into the water surrounding their home, with Kowalski, Private, and Rico following as they exited their zoo pen, heading out in the open walkway.

Private sighed as he placed his hands on his chests, chiming in his normally high pitched British accent, "I just wonder what we're going to do today! It could be anything!"

Skipper briefly turned around, pointing at Private. "Private! You just can't go lolligaging like an uneducated schoolgirl! You have to be sharp, kep your eyes peeled on anything!" He turned around, only to slip on a ripe banana peel, landing on his face.

Kowalski, Private, and Rico all gasped in shock as they helped Skipper up, who rubbed the back of his head as he stood up, shaking his head quickly as he pushed the others aside.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Skipper demanded as he turned to his three fellow penguin comrades, hearing some laughter. He turned to his left, seeing King Julien in front of him, prompting him to sigh and roll his eyes. "Oh, it's just you, lemur. What do you want?"

Julien waved his right hand at Skipper, dismissing him. "Silly penguin. I just so happen to overhear what you were doing, so I decided to tag along for the ride!" He exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air, running over to Rico and hugging him tightly.

Kowalski rubbed his chin curiously as Private blinked, turning to face Skipper. "When did Julien decide to come with us to get some snow cones?"

Skipper sighed as he still had his flippers on his hips, slowly shaking his head. "I don't know, Private, but one thing's for certain..." He glared at Julien as he waddled to the lemur king, turning him around and poking into his chest several times. "You better not foul up our snow cone agendas, furball!"

Julien scoffed as he pushed Skipper away. "Please! As if I, the grand king of this zoo, needs to be alarmed by your presence. Let us go and get the delicious snow cones, no?" He wagged one of his fingers, shouting back, "They're not just going to wait there themselves, are they?"

The four penguins looked at each other and shrugged in unison, waddling behind King Julien as the five animals exited the zoo, without being sited by any humans. This was especially crucial as it was Friday morning, slowly going into the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

The penguins and King Julien were out of the zoo, in the open park that surrounded the zoo. Skipper was by the entry to the zoo from the park side, watching over the park as Julien folded his arms, obviously bored. Kowalski, Private, and Rico did a good job scavenging the area.

"So? Is the coast clear?" Skipper called out to Kowalski as he looked up at the sky, seeing if there were any intruders from above.

Kowalski calculated the projected distance between him and the zoo, giving the thumbs up to Skipper. "We're ready to go on our mission, Skipper!"

"Good! Don't foul it up!" He turned around to face King Julien, pointing at him in the nose. "So swear my flippers if you make any tiny mistake, buddy boy."

King Julien rolled his eyes as he pushed Skipper away from him. "Please. It is obvious that you are jealous of my superior king ship. Seriously, look at my crown." He then went on to ramble about his pretty crown.

Skipper slapped himself in the face as he sighed, heading forward in the park. Sliding on his belly, he covered Kowalski's back as he called out for Private and Rico. As Rico was sliding towards his other three penguin compadres, he was snatched by a hungry, blue falcon, screaming as he struggled getting out. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private all gasped in horror as they witnessed what was about to become of Rico.

"That hawk's going to eat Rico!" Private panicked as he placed his flippers on his face, exclaiming as he pointed at the hawk, "We've got to go get him back!"

Skipper nodded in agreement. "Roger that, Private. To positions, men!" Skipper slid forward as he lead, with Kowalski and Private sliding behind.

Back at the entrance to the zoo, King Julien was too busy marveling himself as Marlene The Otter peeped outside, having checked the penguins' exhibit.

"Hey, have you seen Skipper?" Marlene asked as she played around with her fingers, "Because I really need to tell him something."

Julien scoffed as he rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his head as he lied down on the green grass. "The penguins went to go rescue Niko from the giant bird thingy."

Marlene stared blankly at Julien for several seconds, scratching the back of her head as she tried putting the words together. Upon doing so, she gasped.

"Rico was kidnapped by a giant hawk!" Marlene panicked as she ran around, screaming while King Julien plugged his ear drums with his own fingers, "What are we going to do what are we going to do what are we going to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I deeply apologize for not finishing this puppy up., I feel terrible. But hey, at least it's a Friday today! No excuse! Enjoy the fanfic, folks!

* * *

Skipper, Kowalski, and Private were all on the lookout for Rico, who recently got kidnapped by a blue colored falcon. Of course, the three penguins just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Skipper, we gotta go rescue Rico!" Private exclaimed as he placed his flippers on his face. "We can't just leave him!"

Skipper thought deeply as he turned to Kowalski, rubbing his chin. "Kowalski, options."

Kowalski already had a yellow notepad out, scribbling drawings on it. "Well, we could try tracking the falcon to where it came from."

"Does it involve explosions?" Skipper asked as he eyed Kowalski, folding his flippers.

Kowalski sighed as he lowered his eyes. "No, Skipper, it just involves us getting Rico and finding where this hawk came from."

"Wasn't he a falcon?" Private interrupted as he waved his right flipper.

Skipper sighed as he placed his right flipper on his face. "Ugh, we're getting nowhere! Let's just go chase down this bird and get back Rico!"

Kwoalski and Private nodded in agreement as they followed Skipper, who was following the falcon westward, only for the three penguins to fall through a hole in the grassy meadow.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's dark." Private gulped as he trembled.

"It's dank. And it smells like crap." Kowalski deducted as he folded his flippers. "Yep. We're in the sewer."

Skipper groaned as he hit his head on the solid brick wall next to him several times. "Can this damn day get any worse?"

Suddenly, gurgling was heard in the pipes, and the three penguins were over swept by disgusting sewer water, being taken to the ocean. These poor penguins would never see the light of day again. Poor Rico, on the other hand, met a rather violent end with a fight against the falcon that kidnapped him.

But since this is a fanfic based on a cartoon, they ended up reviving, and all was well. Or was it...?

**THE END**


End file.
